brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristóf Fekete-Kovács
Kristóf Fekete-Kovács is a Hungarian brickfilmer.Bricks in Motion account He is known for films including The Yellow Brick Horse, Modern Art Orchestra - Halloween Blues, and fooled, as well as for his major contributions to the community project A Brickfilm Christmas.Kovács' YouTube channel Filmography | 2009 || The Evil Hooded Figure || AniExer-size Animation Contest entry |- | 2009 || 101' Ways a Minifig Can WIN at Life #57 - Chess || |- | 2009 || Space Crisis || The Four Monkeys' Fall 2009 Brickfilm Contest entry |- | 2010 || Darth Vader's Christmas Letter || |- | 2010 || ''101 Ways a Minifig can be Annoying #71 - Talk During Movies'' || Also known as Clumsy Bob Episode 0: Pilot |- | 2010 || Sdrawkcab || Avant-Garde Contest entry |- | 2010 || Clumsy Bob Episode 1: Silent Film || |- | 2010 || "Seasons" || Late Septemberfest Contest film |- | 2010 || Trick or Treat Surprise || |- | 2010 || LEGO Star Wars: Set 8083 Stop Motion Build || |- | 2010 || LEGO Star Wars: The Emperor Hates Christmas || |- | 2010 || Letters for Santa Claus || |- | 2010 || Assassin Competition || Late Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 8 film |- | 2011 || Witchcraft || |- | 2011 || Clumsy Bob Episode 2: The Easter Bunny || EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2011 entry |- | 2011 || Sir Clumsy Bob || Tales of Yore Contest entry |- | 2011 || The Head-Shooter || Directed by "Ahsagot5212" thevisualcompany's LEGO Headshot Competition entry |- | 2011 || Apple shooting fail || thevisualcompany's LEGO Headshot Competition entry |- | 2011 || Jabba's Best Bounty Hunter || Directed by "Ahsagot5212" thevisualcompany's LEGO Headshot Competition entry |- | 2012 || Batman's Birthday || |- | 2013 || Heinrich the Hero || Directed by "Ahsagot5212" |- | 2014 || All Hail the Glorious Coffee! || Fancy Pants' February Brickfilming Contest entry |- | 2014 || Toothache - an Interactive LEGO movie || |- | 2014 || Batman: Spring Cleaning || EASTER Brickfilm Contest 2014 entry |- | 2014 || Clumsy Bob: Watching The LEGO Movie || |- | 2014 || Not Clumsy Bob: Not Watching Captain America || |- | 2014 || B. vs. B. || |- | 2014 || Robin Hood - Developments || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2014 entry |- | 2014 || 'Modern Art Orchestra - Halloween Blues || Official music video |- | 2015 || Time Cruisers: A Refreshing Twist || Late Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII film |- | 2015 || Time Wont Stop – So What || Official music video |- | 2017 || fooled || "Fooled" Brickfilm Contest third place winner |- | 2017 || Brick to Brick || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2017 entry |- | 2017 || A Brickfilm Christmas || Community project coordinated by Christof Muñoz |- | 2018 || LEGO Wuxia || Late Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV film |- | 2018 || Pet Shop || Seventy-two Hour Animation Contest entry |- | 2018 || Bird's Eye Heist || 8*8*8 8 fifth place winner |- | 2018 || doop || Brick à Brack's Summer Contest 2018 entry |- | 2018 || The Yellow Brick Horse || Brick à Brack's Summer Contest 2018 2nd place winner |- | 2018 || Clumsy Bob: The Ice Planet Slasher || |- | 2018 || Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Chapter One: Introduction || Fantastic Brickfilms and Where To Make Them third place winner |- | 2018 || DIY Christmas Present || #13 in the 25 Brickfilms of Christmas |- | 2019 || Guardians of the Galaxy: Ain't No Thing Like Me || Avengers: Brickfilmers Assemble fourth place winner |- | 2019 || LEGO Mickey Mouse in Stormboat Willie || Comissioned by The LEGO Group via Brick à Brack |- | 2019 || LEGO Halloween Kills || Brick à Brack's Scary Contest entry |- References Category:Hungarian brickfilmers